Albus Severus, Boy of Intelligence
by Intelligent
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry Potter who was a Gryffindor is sorted into Ravenclaw...
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus, Boy of Intelligence

Chapter 1: The Goodbye

After Albus was on the Hogwarts Express, he saw many people with owls that were hooting, toads that were croaking in a very diffetent way and cats that were purring. Some people were big and some were small. Everyone was wearing different coloured robes like blue, red, yellow and green. Albus obviously knew what this meant, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. As he was walking through the corridor, he saw a glimpse of Scorpius at the back of his eye. Albus finally found a compartment where there was 1 empty seat. 

Albus entered the compartment, Rose was also sitting here. Albus asked looking at Rose, "May I join you?". Rose nodded, and Albus sat down beside a round faced boy. Albus looked out the window and as the Hogwarts Express turned the corner, Albus Severus could see his father waving to him. He thought of why people were staring out of their windows looking at his father. He forgot about that thought and instead he went sad, excited and eager all at once. Sad because he was leaving his parents for a very long time, excited because he was going to learn new things and eager to meet new things and friends. He thought of all the things he would learn there, like hexes, magical creatures and plants, predicting the future, potions and cool magic that would help him in various activities such as defending himself against the Dark Arts. Then, when he thought about the Dark Arts, he saw a little flash of himself being sorted into Slytherin.

"AAAAH!, This cant be happening...Calm down, James was just teasing you.", he told himself.

Then after a few moments he was back at his compartment still staring out the window. The train was now in a valley going upwards. He quickly turned his face around and looked at the back of the "Daily Prophet", that Rose was reading. He saw many people moving and he read the Headline, "Potter Saves the Day Once Again". Albus was confused, was it his dad or was it another Potter. Finally he decided that he should read it. He started reading the short article:

_ "The Boy who lived, Harry Potter, The head for the Department of Aurors, has once again saved the wizarding world. The last of the Death Eaters were finished of yesterday. Potter has finally "officially" finished Voldemort's Army (You-Know-Who). Now there is finally peace in the_ _wizarding world. Now, let's just hope for the best. We all wish that there will be no more Dark Wizards."_

Albus was still confused, Harry Potter was his own father, he finally thought that he was going to ask his father about this in the Christmas holidays. For now , he sit back and relaxed, and looked around at his fellow compartment people.

In his compartment, there were 3 other people. There was one right in front of Albus, sleeping with his head on the table turned sideways facing the window. He had blonde hair and a skinny face, wearing mis-matched muggle clothes. Rose was also in his compartment sitting right beside the sleeping boy, reading the Daily Prophet. She had reddish-brown hair and she resembled her mother, Hermoine a lot. The 3rd person in the compartment was sitting right beside Albus and he was just staring at his own lap. He had a round face and hair that was pointing in many directions, Albus had seen someone that resembled him, in a picture that James had brought home once..of his professers and teachers. Albus looked straight towards the round faced boy and asked in a curious way, "What is your name, if I may ask?"

The boy looked up at Albus, very terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Severus, Boy of intelligence

Chapter 2: The New Friends

"F-fran-nk…..L-longbottom", he said in a very stuttering voice.

"Oh, so you're the son of Neville Longbottom, I see. Cool! My dad and mum both know your dad very well." Albus said.

"What's your name and who are you're da-d-d and mu-m-m?" Frank asked Albus.

"Albus Severus is his name and his dad and mum are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley", Rose replied for Albus.

"Yeah, what she said", said Albus.

"The Harry Potter? The man who killed you-know-who?", Frank was very surprised.

"I don't know the details, my dad never tells me about his past adventures," Albus said in a very calm voice.

"Ah, that's good. So, which house do you want to be sorted into?" Frank changed the subject very quickly.

"Good question, I didn't quite think of that yet….My mum and dad were in Gyffindor, but my brother says I'd go into Slytherin, I don't know, it's up to the sorting hat".

"..Yeah, you're right, I want to be sorted in Gryffindor, what about that girl?", he was referring to Rose.

"Gryffindor", she replied very quickly.

"Ok, How much time's left to Hogwarts?" just as Frank asked that, the Candy Trolley was at their compartment.

"3 hours and 32 minutes, Would you sweeties like any sweets?" she asked very nicely. She had long pink hair and blue robes. Her nose was very long and her face was very fat.

"Yes, I would like 10 Chocolate Frogs please", Albus replied.

"That would be 3 galleons please".

She picked out 10 chocolate frogs and gave them to Albus. Albus picked out 3 Galleons from his pocket and handed them to the women.

"Here you go, anything else?"

"No thank you".

As she said that she turned away and strolled to the next compartment. Everybody sat quiet now, there was complete silence in the compartment.

"Would any of you like some chocolate frogs?" Albus asked.

Rose just shaked her head, and Frank said "Just 2 please".

After they were finished eating, the blonde haired boy woke up. He took out a magazine from his bag and started reading it right away.

"May I ask your name?" Albus asked.

The boy lowered the magazine and glared at Albus and then said "Lorcan…Lorcan Lovegood"

"Oh, cool. My name is Albus Severus Potter So what's the name of that magazine you have?" Albus asked.

"Potter, wow. Oh, this magazine? It's the Quibby", Lorcan replied.

"Anything interesting inside?"

"Nothing special, just something about ancient runes".

"Oh, so, we were just discussing about what houses we want to be sorted in, what do you say?"

"Ravenclaw I guess, because my mum was in that house".

After that, the compartment went silent once again. After a few hours the train came to a stop.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"_Hogwarts is here_", Rose said in a low voice.

Everybody just stared out of the window now; they could see a huge castle at a far distance. Everybody quickly put on their robes and one by one they went in the corridor. As they stepped out of the train, A large voice called "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" and as the 4 heard that voice they all went towards he large man that was calling them. He was very fat, about 10 feet long and a large beard. There were about 20-30 boats waiting behind him.

"First of all, le' me introduce myself to ye all. My name is Hagrid, I may be old but I still have the Youth in me. So, today ye all be traveling by boats to Hogwarts". Hagrid said. "Get into groups of 3 or 4s and get on one of the boats."

As he said that, everybody started boarding one of the boats. The 4 of us went into a boat near Hagrid. They boarded it and it started moving _itself_ towards Hogwarts. After a few minutes, all the new wizards and witches were staring at the Big Castle which was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
